The proposed research will continue to utilize clinical data to quantitate the acute and long-term toxicity of all drugs commonly used in medicine. The procedures for data collection have been used and found to be effective for 12 years. Monitors stationed on hospital wards collect information in a standardized fashion on patients characteristics, drug exposures, the development of clinical complications and final diagnoses. These data are computerized and retrievable in different formats. For patients with medical illnesses, data on 50,000 hospitalized patients are already on hand and available for analysis. Additional data on patients with surgical illnesses will continue to be collected utilizing a system of data collection similar to that used for medical patients. The data allow for the quantitation of the relationships of outpatient drug use to diseases such as cancer, coronary heart disease, renal failure, and bone marrow depression. In addition, rates of acute toxicity together with details of type, severity, and populations at greatest risk for all commonly used drugs can be estimated. The ultimate goal is to provide practicing physicians with reasonably precise quantitative data on the toxicity of all commonly used drugs so that they may practice therapeutics on a more rational basis. The program will also use extensive information on outpatient drug use and the development of illness from a large fixed population at Group Health Cooperative of Puget Sound. This resource provides for the quantitation of serious acute and long-term effects of outpatient drug use.